1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sprinklers used in residential and commercial irrigation for watering turf and landscaping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many parts of the world lack sufficient rainfall at different times of the year to maintain the health of turf and landscaping. Irrigation systems are therefore used to deliver water to such vegetation from municipal water supplies and wells according to a watering schedule. Some typical irrigation systems comprise a programmable controller that turns valves ON and OFF to deliver water through a plurality of sprinklers connected to the valves via subterranean pipes. These sprinklers are sometimes rotor-type, impact, spray or rotary-stream sprinklers. Pressure regulators have been installed in residential and commercial irrigation systems externally of the sprinklers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,646 of Meyer discloses an in-line pressure regulator for an irrigation system. Pressure regulators have also been incorporated into the sprinklers themselves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,148 of Saarem et al. discloses a spray sprinkler with a pressure regulator in its extendible riser. Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0007364 of Gregory discloses a rotor-type sprinkler with a pressure regulator located at the lower end of the riser below the turbine.